Tower
Tower is the second map that was added to BeGone. It is named after the tall, climbable Tower near the SWAT base. The image is slightly outdated - if you have a more recent version, feel free to upload it! The SWAT team spawns in the bottom right section of the image on the map, and the Militia team spawns in the building in the top left-center. Tower, being a mid-sized map with varying degrees of openness, features a wide range of strategies. Players can go to higher grounds and take out their opponents from above, or they can storm the enemy base from down below. Tower's long stretches make for great ambushes - audio is only audible from a close distance. There's an Ammunition Crate in a small house on the left side of the map. There's also another smaller house below that, in the bottom left corner of the map which can be used to cover the stretch from Militia's base to the bottom side of the map. Combined with cover from the roof, this can effectively cut off enemy ammunition supply. Locations Tower is a medium sized map but it has many structures making for many locations. Nicknames *Tower - The tower at SWAT spawn. *SWAT - SWAT base. *Mili - Militia base (occasionally referred to as warehouse). *Catwalk (or cat) - The elevated path that connects the SWAT base to the Militia base. *Roof - The roof that can be accessed from either the catwalk or tower. *Ammo - The ammo house. *Clockhouse (or clock) - The little building in the corner of the map with the clock on the front. *Fence - The wall by SWAT base that has crates stacked at one of the far ends. *Containers (or crates)- Anywhere in the middle of the map. *Tyres - The stack of tyres just outside the Militia base. *Window - The wall with a broken section in Militia base. Hiding/Camping spots *In the Militia base next to the broken window facing the SWAT catwalk to the tower is a little hole, if a player goes into this hole they will be able to surprise the SWAT players from the side when they come through or may keep them hidden if they are the last man standing. Should they get caught, though, there is barely any escape as it is hard to jump out. Players in the hole can be killed from the broken window. *There is also another more secret hiding spot that will keep a player hidden (for the moment until they shoot) next to the stairs in the Militia base that has a little spot emptied out next to some crates that a player can hide by. *Another spot in the Militia base is literally under the stairs - there is an opening that a player can squeeze their way into. *Next to the tower is what looks like a power generator. If a SWAT player climbs up the tower and jump onto the power generator down below and crouches, unsuspecting Militia players will pass by the SWAT base and won't even know the SWAT player is there. Like the hole in the Militia base, it covers all sides, but not attacks from above. *Behind the ammo house is another favorite spot of Militia players. SWAT players who rush the Militia base from the ground should look behind the ammo house, lest they wish to get gunned down in the back. It is also a good spot to snipe SWAT players camping in the clockhouse. *Another spot favored by Militia players is behind the tires by the Militia base. From there, they can shoot players on the opposite team who are on the roof and on the tower. *It is often a camper on the roof, usually with one of the M4A1. On the crates and the planks next to roof it may also be a camper. *The tower is a common camping-spot for players in SWAT, but they are in a risky place since they can get killed from the fence, from below and from the roof and catwalk. *Another camping-spot that is common for SWAT is the fence. The player sprint to the fence and try to kill Militias on the catwalk. *From the broken window in Militia base, Militia have good control over the containers and ammo house. If they stand on the shelf they can also guard the other entry. *The clockhouse is a medium-good camping spot, as there are clear lines of fire, and it is possible to shoot out of the windows. Be wary of players who throw grenades in to the clockhouse, although it is possible to survive the blast. Tactics Weapons All weapons can be very useful in Tower but only if you use them in the right way. The different weapons need different tactics and the route you choose change together with the weapon. All weapons can be used in several ways. M1014 (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) can be a strong weapon when the player is going on the catwalk because of the close range fights that happens there. *It is not good to use when going at the fence. *M1014 is powerful in the warehouse at Militia base. M110 *Run fast with the M110 to the fence and try to kill the people that run on the catwalk if you are playing in SWAT. *If you are playing in Militia, start look for and kill players on the tower and the roof. *The tires, the tower and the roof can be good places for a sniper to be at. M249 SAW *The M249 SAW is useful as a SWAT member defending the Ammo House from the Clockhouse. *It is also helpful if the player does not remember to reload frequently or prefers the increased number of bullets being carried. *As it is not very accurate or powerful (compared to the M4A1 or the shotgun), players should avoid going on the tower, the roof, or trying to clear the clockhouse or ammo house. M4A1 *The M4A1 has a low recoil and a high accuracy and is therefore a good weapon when you are at the fence and trying to kill the enemy at the catwalk. *Killing the snipers on the roof or the tower is not that hard with M4A1. M67 (Grenade) *M67 (Grenade) can be thrown over the roof between Militia base and SWAT base to see if there is someone who comes on the catwalk. *There is often people at the fence, a good M67 (grenade) can damage and kill several people in the enemy team. MP5 *The MP5 is a general purpose SMG, so it doesn't have specific tactics. *Since each of the weapons has its own strength, the MP5 user should support the players with the other weaponry. There where the other players are stronger, the MP5 user goes behind them and there where the other players are weaker, the MP5 user goes in front of them. *Can be useful for room clearence, especially if there aren't enough players carrying a shotgun. SWAT *Be extremely careful and alert when rushing into the Militia spawn from the catwalk. The Militia spawn building is a camper's heaven, with tons of nooks and crannies. When first entering from the window, the most immediate threats would be players camping under the connector between cat and mili base, on the left in the hole, on the right on either the staircase or boxes next to the staircase (or sometimes even the window ledge), and the overturned shelf on the opposite side of the base. After moving down to the ground floor, there is still the danger of campers under the staircase, in the corner of two containers right under the grated bridge, the far end of the rectangular cage, the corner close to the second staircase and window (also under the grated bridge),and players popping out from the entrance on the opposite side of the base. Also, since you are exposed to fire from the fence, it is often imperative to sprint into the base, increasing the risk. Dropping down into the staircase for cover is usually the best option. *Entering the base from the other side is also a perilous task, although more manageable. When first approaching from the outside, the first dangers will be players in the broken window/shelf, players on the second story bridge, and players camping behind the little nook with the crates on both the ground floor and the container. Then come players camping behind the ammo house, players by the tires, and players coming out of the base or already out in the open. You can use the entrance walls for cover when dealing with enemies in the base. *A skilled player can, from the fence, mow down Militia players running out the window and onto the catwalk. *Use the containers as cover to get closer to Militia and kill anyone that gets in the way. *Alternatively, eliminate players in the window or popping out from the containers and use the ammo house to get a bit closer. *The tower is great for picking off enemies from afar, but leaves the player quite exposed if one is not careful. *The roof can be useful for picking off enemies in the Militia spawn. Militia *If you are going to go catwalk, do it quick. SWAT players will make it over to the fence fairly quickly, and you are fully exposed for the length before getting behind the building. *You can circumvent the catwalk by taking the tiny ledge that goes around the building and surprising SWAT players on the other side. This will leave you even more open to fire from the fence though. *If you make it to the roof first, you can take out the players on the tower and base as well as unsuspecting enemies on the catwalk. *Jumping out the window is always faster than going out the entrance. Learn to sprint jump over it if you want to quickly reach the far container and deal with enemies by the fence. *Grenades will help your advance towards the fence if under heavy fire. While the enemy retreats, move up to the crates and take cover. They can also be thrown to the catwalk from inside the (militia) base, or thrown through the roof of the ammo house towards the fence. *Watch out for enemies heading through the containers and on tower while trying to reach the far container (going through ammo can be used as cover). History Tower was originally named Depot by the developers, but they went with Tower instead, presumably because it would fit better with the players. In version 1.3.2 new boxes were added at the containers outside Militia base because it was very difficult for SWAT to enter the Militia base. Trivia Tower is a camper's paradise, with the clock house being an obvious and popular choice. Unlike other maps, even the ammo house is a great place to camp, and the Militia base has many, many possibilities, unlike the SWAT base, which only has two known camping spots. *The players can get to the roof of the Clock House if they jump on the containers and on the ammo house then sprint jump from the roof of the ammo to the roof of the clockhouse. **In a similar manner, it is possible to jump on the left section of the Militia warehouse, when sprinting from the SWAT base rooftop. *Several long crates carry the NSN of 8115-70-652-8616, which corresponds to boxes, cartons or crates either manufactured or designed in Saudi Arabia. Gallery Tower unaccessible warehouse front.png|The front of the building which is located next to the Militia base and the catwalk Tower BeGone.jpg|A close up of the bottom of the tower. The SWAT base can be seen on the left Category:Maps